Never Let Go
by DragonsOfAtlantis
Summary: It was in slow motion. Her fingers were slipping, Nod wouldn't be there at the bottom to catch her this time, she screamed, looking up at Nod and Ronin. M.K. is going to be a little OOC I hope it improves the story. Rated T for drunken characters
1. Chapter 1

It was in slow motion. Her fingers were slipping, Nod wouldn't be there at the bottom to catch her this time, she screamed, looking up at Nod and Ronin. M.K. is going to be a little OOC I hope it improves the story. Rated T for drunken characters

**Time set before she gets shrunk**  
***Do I look like a major producer ? Nope. I'm just a tiny human who does not own epic**

# Chapter 1  
M.K sat down at the table looking at all the stuff her dad has accumulated over the years, from tiny bug shells to massive dioramas of the forest. She was a bit annoyed at how hard it was to move around the house without tripping. She yelled to Bomba "I'm going to go take a walk!" Her dad probably couldn't hear her anyway.  
She held the bottle of liquor deep in her jacket pocket. Not that her dad would notice. As she walked onto a trail that leads into the forest M.K couldn't help but notice that it was getting stormy out. "I'm staying here for you, mom" She said to the sky.

He dived down close to the ground almost skimming the surface of the pond. "Nod" Ronin warned "Oh OK fine I'll quit" suddenly they felt the vibrations of a stompers feet coming closer. "Hide" Ronin yelled. They took off for the trees. Right then the sky let loose and the stomper headed for their tree.

M.K climbed up the tree for shelter from the rain. She grabbed a branch with two birds sitting on it. On those two birds there were two little figures. *I must be crazy* she thought. She reached out with a small twig and poked one of the little figures. As soon as she did the wind started blowing stronger and stronger until she was ripped out of the tree and tossed around in the air. She landed on the ground holding a flower pod. She sat up and looked at the two strangers standing over her "Where am I?" She asked. "You're in the forest" Ronin replied. She gasped as a grass blade made itself visible next to Ronin. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" She screamed as she realized two strangers were looking at her who weren't there before. "I'm Ronin and this is Nod" He pointed to Nod, who was laughing hysterically behind him she got up and said " I'm M.K " she said as she dusted herself off. " You guys don't happen to be a advanced society of tiny people do you?" M.K asked. "Some more advanced than others". Ronin said "We have to take you to the queen " Nod replied, "Nod, she rides with you" Ronin commanded . "What?!" He said, sobering up. "C'mon M.K let's go" he called to her. M.K followed Nod in a daze. It was true all of it was true. Why hadn't she believed him when he showed her proof? " Put your arms around me" " I barley know you" "You're going to want to hold on to something!" He shouted as he took off towards Moonhaven. M.K squeezed him and buried her head in his back, feeling sick. When they got to Moonhaven, the queen ordered for M.K to be placed in one of the guest houses on the outskirts of town. When M.K got there she was in awe of everything, there was running water, plumbing and glass and silverware. Nod laughed behind her. "What never seen a house before?" "Yes but this is awesome better than any house in the stomper world." "I'm just going to let you get settled in " He told her. He saw a small glint of metal in her jacket pocket. "What's that?'' "What? Oh it's nothing" But it wasn't nothing, it was a medium bottle of the strongest stuff she could find from her drunken stepfather, Blade. After her mother died she would occasionally steal some vodka and go get herself wasted. She did it when she had thoughts of her mother's death and how it was her fault she died. Nod walked towards her "is it a weapon? " "No. It's something my stepfather gave me." She hugged her chest keeping it close. "I'll be next door if you need anything" He said warily eying her pockets. When he left she took out the bottle out of her pocket and looked at it. "I deserve it" she muttered to herself. Little did she know she was being watched.

He watched as she looked at the glass bottle and opened it, pressing it to her lips and taking a couple swigs. She swallowed and then proceeded do drink 2/3rds of the bottle. He wondered what the liquid was in the bottle. He got a whiff of the liquid. It smelt foul. He watched as she got up and proceeded to fall over and start laughing hysterically. She stumbled around until she fell over on the couch. He ripped the back of his neck wondering if he should go help her. He looked at her smacking herself silly, and decided; yes he was going to help her. She giggled as he walked in and said "yourrer cuet" he walked over to M.K and sat her up. He walked over to the bottle and threw it in the trash. Nod sat with her and asked "What was that you drank" To which she replied " licori-no-lixor notthat Lllliiiiqqquuuooorrr" she leaned forward to and he leaned back. He pulled out of his pocket a serum that knocks people out. Nod hated to use it on her but she would not stop laughing. He quickly gave it to her and said "swallow" she ate it and in a few minutes she was out. He carried her to her bed then left, sighing.

A bogging crept up to the bed laughing "Now you will die, along with the forest" he raised his staff over her...

how did you like it please review long reviews equal long more frequent chapters! 


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is way better. Sorry for the wait but school just started.**

The boggan stopped, lowering his staff and marveled at her beauty. He stood there mouth agape until she started mumbling. He reached out a hand to touch her reddish hair. "Mom….. No I don't want to. I want to stay with you!" Her voice had escalated into a shout. She reached her arms out to grasp something. That something being his hand. Her eyes flew open and she screamed. He quickly fled the house hoping no Leafmen were on his tail.

Dagda considered his options. He couldn't go back to Wrathwood, besides his father would kick him out anyway. He could stick around in the forest, but the Leafmen would find him. The only other option would be for him to hang on the edge of the territories. Once his decision was made he headed toward the edge of his territory. All the way there he was thinking of the girl he was supposed to kill.

…**..:::::::::::::::::M.K:::::::::::::::::…**

M.K panted then started screaming again, staring at her hands. They were covered in a thin layer of blackish brown mud. Her hands were on fire. She got up, slightly dizzy from her drink and walked to the washroom. She vaguely wondered if this was a hallucination due to the strength of her drink. The brownish mud wouldn't wash off. She found the sink and filled it up with water, rapidly shaking her hand to rid herself of the pain. She dunked her hands in the cold spring water and waited knowing they would go numb. Eventually they did and she went back to sleep.

M.K woke up the next afternoon her hands feeling fine. She got ready to take a shower but realizing she had no extra clothes, she decided to sit down and wait. She didn't have to wait long because before long someone was knocking on the door. She got up and opened it to find Nod. Blushing she looked down.

"Sorry about last night" She said.

"It's all right, but what were you drinking?" Nod asked

"It was a bottle of alcohol" M.K said

"What's that?" He asked, feeling awkward

"Just… human stuff" she replied

"You mean stompers." He said

"Humans…?" She said questioningly

"We call them stompers." Nod said "Because they stomp on everything. There big and slow too."

"OK….. What exactly did I say last night?"

He smirked "You told me I was cute."

"Disregard that" She said and blushed a bright shade of red. Now she really looked at him. Nod had liver-chestnut hair that glinted off the sunlight. He has milk chocolate eyes that stared straight into you. He was down-right handsome

"Nope" He replied smirking.

"And why did you come over again?" She asked

"Because you missed me." He smirked

Ronin flew down from the leaves and said "No, have a meeting with Queen Tara, now come on."

"So Serious." M.K muttered.


End file.
